Replication and synchronization mechanisms in the prior art have a number of limitations. These limitations include single threaded and single process mechanisms. One server in a Directory System Agent (DSA) typically acts as a primary or master for all the updates to that DSA, regardless of how many other servers are involved or how great the communication distances. The loss of a single message is typically construed as a loss of synchronization. An automated promotion mechanism (to primary) is required to allow a second server to assume the responsibilities of the primary in the event that the existing primary fails. Without such a mechanism, there may be significant periods of time during which no updates are possible. However, from an individual server's point of view, the loss of communications to the primary server may be indistinguishable from the failure of that primary. Without further “god's eye view” information, a server may either decide to promote itself to primary when the original primary is still in operation (resulting in dual independent primaries), or decide not to promote itself when in fact the original primary has failed (resulting in no primaries). The recovery from having dual primaries may require a manual procedure and is liable to temporary and even permanent data loss.